It'll Look Like An Accident
by KillforKlondike
Summary: Naruto had finally done it. She's gonna kill him. But who is she and why is she mad? And why did he have to drag Kakashi down with him?


Okay, so I know I'm way over due on getting the next chapters out for BOTT and , but I found myself jotting the rough version of this during play practice today. Probably not the greatest work around, but I enjoyed it and so did my editor/sister. And I did make a reference to another one of my stories in here but I don't think you need to read it to understand the rest of the story. Though you'd make my sunshine-and-rainbow-infested day if you did. ***HINT HINT!***

**Disclaimer: **I don't own crap.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure what to think as Naruto sped towards him, jumped up into the tree, and tried to hide behind him. Sighing, he turned to look at the shaken but accomplished-looking Naruto.

"Naruto, did you try taking on the guard dogs again? Tsunade-sama won't appreciate having to repeat herself."

"What? No, now shut up. _**She'll**_ find me if you're too loud."

Ah, of course. Sakura.

"What did you do to make her mad now?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Okay, maybe something."

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?! NARUTO, I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed as she continued on the war path, innocent bystanders scrambling to get out of her way. That idiot had stolen what no man should ever dream of touching. Taking this sacred object was like purposely invoking the wrath of God. Knowing Naruto, he'd do that and then some. But for now she was off to find the secret treasure: the bra Naruto had pilfered.

* * *

"Ya know Kakashi-sensei, I didn't think Sakura's boobs were this big!" Naruto noted as he held up the lacy pink bra. "Naruto, for God's sake would you please put that thing down!" Kakashi ordered/begged as he did his best to look at anything but the piece of clothing. Its one thing for a teacher to read porn while with his students, but looking at your student's underwear was a **big **no-no. Especially when the student in question was a certain pink-haired stick of dynamite with a microscopic fuse. **Big no-no. **"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, you didn't know they were this big either…," Naruto stopped and looked up at Kakashi with an accusing glare, "…or did you?" Kakashi gagged on his own spit.

"I'm your sensei so it doesn't matter if I know_. __**I SHOULDN'T KNOW EVEN IF I AM YOUR SENSEI**__!_"

_

* * *

_

Getting closer…I can almost smell the stupid pouring off of him…not much longer.

Sakura's inner voice narrated as she made her way stealthily through the trees around Konoha. Naruto may be brave, but he knows better than to face me head on. Which can mean only one thing…he's gone to find somewhere to hide. But where would he try to hide? Where could he go…of course! Under her breath she made a promise to herself and to Naruto. "You're dead when I find you Naruto. D-E-A-D."

* * *

For a few minutes Naruto speculated to Kakashi about how he suspected Sakura got here boobs while Kakashi was torn between trying to steal the bra to give back to Sakura or to slip away before he could get caught in the middle of the soon-to-be murder scene. _Considering it's Sakura he'd ticked off they might not even be able to outline the body in chalk. They might not even know what they found is a body if she leaves it intact._

"Oh Naruto, come out, come out, wherever you are." Sakura played as she passed just beneath the tree the two were sitting in. Both of the men were trying to push the other in front of them as to not be the first to be maimed. And Naruto also learned something about Kakashi. Apparently he knew the rosary by heart. But he forgot that when Sakura coyly looked up and smiled. But not the innocent oh-there-you-are smile but the I'm-gonna-mess-you-up smile. There is a difference.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked away from the two mortified men with the bra in hand. Naruto was trying to scrub the skin from his hands off and Kakashi was rehearsing and writing down what he wanted to be said at his funeral. As much as it irked Sakura to admit it, Naruto was right. This bra was _way_ too big for her chest. This is probably because it wasn't her bra to begin with.

Naruto had thought he had taken something from her laundry.

Too bad Sakura had been doing Tsunade-sama's laundry.

Needless to say they were going to be murdered.

Sakura would've left a body and evidence.

Tsunade can and _will_ make it look like and accident.

* * *

So what do you think? Will they make it out alive or not? I could see here sparing Kakashi because he's a talented shinobi. Naruto's a goner. Poor little fox boy, we knew thee well.

Click the little button in the middle and leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
